Alicia
by dancefan93
Summary: Emma and Killian are faced with a challenge when it comes out that Alicia's boyfriend has beaten her, raped her, and left her...left her pregnant. However, while Alicia is going through all of this, Emma and Killian are keeping a secret that has to come out a year before it's supposed to
1. The Reveal

Alicia looked at the stick in her hand and allowed it to clatter on the floor. What was she going to do? After two years of being abused by her boyfriend, she finally gets the courage to leave only to find out she's pregnant with his baby. How was she going to get out of this one? She couldn't get rid of it. She was never a fan of abortion and knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did it. She felt the familiar trek of tears rolling down her face. She heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped her face. She grabbed the test and stuck in her back pocket.

"Alicia? Are you okay? You've been in there quite a while." Killian said from the other side of the door. It was her dad. She flushed the toilet and washed her face and hands before exiting. "Everything okay?" She felt the tears gather again. "Hey, what's wrong princess?" Alicia fell into sobs and flung herself at her father.

"I messed up daddy. I really messed up and I don't know what to do and I just don't want you and Mommy to hate me." Killian hugged his daughter close and stroked her hair.

"Nothing you could ever do could make me or your mother hate you sweetheart, you should know that by now. Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell me and your mother what this is all about." Alicia nodded.

"Wait, let me do something real quick." Killian nodded and released his daughter. She disappeared in her room then came out wearing a bathrobe. "You'll see why?" They went downstairs to find Emma. They found her in the living room with Henry and the two year old little boy Liam.

"Swan," Even after being married for fifteen years, he still called her 'Swan'. Emma turned around and saw Killian standing with Alicia, who looked like she had been crying.

"What's going on?" Emma asked a little of the answer.

"Alicia's very upset about something and fears we'll hate her for it so I suggested we come down here so she can tell us both." Emma nodded and motioned them over to the couch. They sat down with Alicia between them.

"I'll take Liam upstairs so that you guys can talk. You can tell me whatever it is later." Henry said picking up Liam. After they were out of earshot, Emma turned to her daughter.

"Okay, what is that you're upset about and think your father and I will hate you for?" Emma asked putting a hand on Alicia's arm. "You should know that your father and I will love you no matter what."

"You might change your mind after I tell you." Alicia took a deep breath. "You guys know how I've been dating Brett for about three years now and I know I let you guys think we were really happy, but we're not." She stood up and untied her robe. Both parents were about to ask what she was doing until the robe hit the floor and they saw her body. Bruises marked her creamy skin. Some old, some new, some big, some small, they were all scattered about her body marking almost every inch of her skin except her neck and face.

"Oh honey." Emma rushed to her daughter and engulfed her in her arms. Alicia wrapped her arms around her mother seeking comfort from a secret she had been hiding for so long. She cried into her mother's chest for a short while.

"I'm sorry."

"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for, sweetie?" Emma asked holding her close.

"I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong like the Savior or Captain Hook." At this point, Killian came over and wrapped both his girls in his arms.

"We never expected you to be. We love you for who you are not for what you could be." Killian said kissing both their heads.

"There's more." Alicia said before pulling away from her parents. She reached down and pulling something out of the pocket of her bathrobe. She handed it to her mom who just stared along with her father. "I didn't want to. I told him no. I swear. Daddy I swear I'm a good girl." Killian heard the distress in his daughter's voice and immediately understood what she was trying to tell them. He pulled her into his arms. "Mommy?" Emma's head snapped up.

"I can't be a hypocrite. I got pregnant when I was a teenager too. I won't lie and say I'm happy or this is okay but I can't say anything about it. I can however say that I'm going to find this son of a bitch and throw him in jail for battery and rape. I'll even let your grandfather have a few swings at him."

"If there's anything left by the time I'm done with him." Killian said still hugging Alicia. Emma as determined to get this ass behind bars as soon as possible.

"Alicia, please tell me you want to file charges." Emma almost pleaded with her daughter. Alicia nodded. "Good then I'm calling your grandfather." Emma pulled out her cell. "When did this happen Alicia?"

"Every night, I don't even know when this baby was conceived." Alicia said still holding onto Killian. Killian held her and kissed her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a little while. I'll come up with some soup in a bit and see if I can find anything for those bruises." Emma told her. "I'd heal you with magic but I don't know what effect it'll have on the baby and until we know what you want to do, I won't risk it." Alicia nodded not knowing what she wanted to do either. She was definitely carrying the baby to term but didn't know if she would be the one raising it. She went upstairs and Killian walked over to Emma. Emma turned towards the counter and grabbed the phone. "It's time to call your sister. She needs to know what's going on."

"Aye." Killian took the phone and dialed a number he didn't think he would be until another year. "Veronica, you need to come back to Storybrooke. Something's happened to Alicia."


	2. Veronica

It was a torturous few hours until Veronica made it to Storybrooke. It was late at night when she finally made it to town. She had called Killian when she made it into Maine and told him to wait up for her. She pulled in front of the house and gave herself a few minutes to collect herself. She had been worried sick when she got the call from Killian. All he said was there something happened to Alicia. He wouldn't give any other information. She got out of her car and went up to the door. She got out her phone and texted Killian that she was her so the doorbell wouldn't wake Liam. She may have moved away but she still knew her brother and sister-in-law had another child. The door opened and revealed her brother.

"Killian." She smiled at him and moved into his open arms. She held onto him as if he would disappear. After a little while, they pulled apart and she and Emma hugged. "What happened to Alicia?"

"What do you know about her boyfriend, Brett?" Emma asked.

"Not much, just that he exists. Alicia didn't really tell me much."

"Cut the crap!" Killian bellowed. Emma placed a hand on his arm to try to calm him. "Alicia tells you everything, things we don't even know. She definitely would have confided in you if there were problems." Veronica remained silent. "She told you something."

"She said that something was different with Brett. She thought he was cheating on her and she was going to confront him. That was a few months ago. When I talked to her last week, she said that they had broken up and she fine with it. I thought she sounded a little strange but I just figured that she was trying to stay strong in front of me about the break up. Now what actually happened?"

"That bastard beat and raped my daughter." Killian said with a sneer. Veronica's heart stopped.

"Are you sure?" She asked not wanting to believe that would happen to her little niece.

"Yes, she told us so. She wouldn't make something like that up. She's a good girl." Emma said finally admitting to herself that it happened. They heard a creek from the stairs. They all turned and saw Alicia was at the top of the stairs. She came down and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Aunt Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Your mom and dad called me and said I needed to come. They thought you'd need me." Alicia looked down. She took a shaky deep breath and looked up. That's when they all saw the tears in her eyes.

"I do." She went over to Veronica and hugged her. Veronica wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Alicia silently cried into her shoulder and clenched her aunt's shirt in her hand. It was a little while until Alicia pulled away. She laid her head on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica and Alicia always had a certain connection. They were very close and had been since Alicia was a baby. "Did mom and dad tell you what happened?"

"Yes they did."

"Did they tell you everything? Did they tell you I'm pregnant?" Veronica's hand stilled on Alicia's head.

"No, they didn't tell me that part. When did you find this out?

"Today. I took a test and it came back positive. That's when I told them everything." Alicia said without looking at her aunt. Veronica looked up to blink back some tears before kissing her niece's head.

"It's okay to be okay. We'll figure this out just as we always have."

"I know that I'm carrying this baby to term but I don't know if I'll be the one raising it. If I'm not, then I'll have to find someone in Storybrooke who'd be willing to adopt my baby. I couldn't do an outside adoption since no one even knows we're here."

"We have some time before you have to decide anything." Emma said.

"You mean I get to make this decision?" Alicia asked her parents.

"Of course. This is your baby and whatever you decide to do we'll stand behind you… as long you don't throw it in a trash bin or something." Killian said.

"I'd never literally throw my baby away." Alicia said.

"I think we should all go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning, especially you Alicia. You need all the sleep you can get." Emma told her. Alicia nodded and went up the stairs. The three watched her go and when they heard her door close, turned back to each other. "There's another reason we called you here."

"I figured as much and I have a pretty good idea what it's about and the answer is no."

"Oh come on, don't think she needs to know."

"Not until she's sixteen. She just turned fifteen, we have another year."

"That was before everything happened. She has a right to know."

"And know she shall, when she turns sixteen." Veronica said sternly. "We don't need to complicate her life any further. If she really needs to know, she'll ask."

"How can she ask when she has no idea?" Killian asked her.

"That's my point. She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know… yet."

"How can you be so selfish? This is Alicia we're talking about." Emma said.

"We agreed on her sixteenth birthday she would learn the truth. We all signed the contract, Mr. Gold had it authorized, it's a done deal."

"That contract means shit to me right now. With everything that's going on, Alicia needs to know now. She needs all of us."

"Are you implying that just because I said we're not telling her yet that I wouldn't be there for her? How dare you!"

"All I'm saying is, she'd have more stability if she did." Emma said.

"I'm not doing this right now. It's late, I just drove all the way from New York, we're done here until the morning." Veronica said grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Just because you're head of the FBI, doesn't mean you get to boss the rest of us around. I don't even know how you did when you had no police training prior to that job."

"I'm good at what I do."

"Not good enough to make sure this Brett was a good seed." Killian barked.

"I couldn't check him out you idiot. He's from here. Duh!" Veronica said to her brother wondering if he was really that stupid or if that was the rage talking.

"Look, let's all calm down. Veronica, you can stay in the guest room and we'll talk more in the morning." Emma said feeling the events of the day wearing her down and feeling tired all of a sudden. "I called my dad and he's coming over tomorrow for breakfast which means my mom and brother will be here too. We need our sleep."

"Fine, until the morning. Good night." Veronica said walking up the stairs.

"Good night." Emma and Killian said together before looking at each other, sighing, and going to bed themselves.


	3. The Secret Comes Out

_Text messages: Alicia_

 **Text messages: Melody**

 **Hey are you there?**

 _Yeah what's up?_

 **What is going on over at your place? My mom said that both David and Emma were freaking out about something after Emma dropped Liam off at daycare?**

 _It has to be with me. With Brett_

 **Oh no, Lici. What did he do?  
** _I can't tell you not yet anyway. I need to wait for things to die down for a bit. My aunt just got here so I'd like to spend some time with her._

 **Oh wow Veronica's here? It must be bad. She only comes around when something bad happens. Come to think of it, she only comes around when something bad happens to you. What happened to you?**

…

 **Whatever it is you can tell me Lici. I'm your best friend you tell me everything and vice versa. We tell each other things we don't even tell our parents.**

 _You have to promise not to freak out_

 **I promise. Princess's honor :}**

 _Brett has been beating me. I finally got the courage to leave him and last night I found out I'm pregnant. Brett didn't just beat me Mel, he raped me too._

 **Oh my God. Lici, why didn't you tell me? I would have kicked his ass from here to Altantica.**

 _That's why I couldn't. I didn't want anything to happen to you, or to mom, or to dad, the last thing I wanted was to bring Aunt Veronica into this…_

 **It's going to be okay. I'm sure your mom and grandfather are going to make sure he pays. And if some reason he doesn't pay here, I'm sure I can talk to my grandfather and he give him a special talking to… with his trident.**

 _I knew you'd have my back. My mom is calling me down I have to go. Love you._

 **Love you more.**

Alicia laid back in her bed. Emma wasn't really calling her but she needed a little time to think without her phone going off. She closed her eyes and thought of the little life growing inside of her. Her grandparents knew now so of course Snow was going over the top wanting to make sure she was kept safe now. Alicia didn't know how much more she could take. She got up and starting to go downstairs and that's when she heard her mom and aunt arguing.

"You have to tell her. You owe her that. She needs to know you're behind her on this." That was her mom. What did her aunt have to tell who?

"I am behind her. She knows that. She knows I love her. She's my niece."

"But she's not really, is she?"

"She is as far as she knows. Look, I don't know why we can't wait another year."

"In another year she'll have a baby. Are we just going to keep postponing this?" Alicia crept more down the stairs and saw the red faces of both her mother and aunt in the living room. Her father stood off to the side. Where she was no one could see her. Killian walked over and stood by Emma.

"Emma's right Veronica. We have to tell her. If not now, soon then before anyone else finds out."

"Who's going to find out? No one is that smart."

"Henry is. I'm actually surprised he hasn't figured it out already."

"As far as anyone is concerned, you adopted her from New York." This took Alicia by surprise. She wasn't adopted? Or she wasn't adopted from New York? When she was seven, her parents told her that she was adopted. It didn't bother her that much plus they told that they'd tell her who her birth parents were when she turned sixteen. She didn't know what so important about turning sixteen but didn't question it. Why was her aunt so concerned about not telling her the truth? In all honesty, she was fine waiting until she was sixteen but now that her mother and aunt are having a heated argument about it, she was even more intrigued.

"We both know that's not what happened." Emma said feeling tired of this argument already. A knock at the door had all of them turning towards it. "This is not over. We are telling tonight, with or without you there." Emma went over and opened the door. It was Mary Margaret and David over for Sunday dinner.

"Why do I feel like we're interrupting something?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh it's nothing. We just got into a small argument. Something really stupid actually, no big deal." Veronica said. She knew that Emma and Killian had kept the secret from Mary Margaret and David as well. Just as good being that Mary Margaret can't keep a secret to save her life… or other's lives. She guessed she just had to wait until that night to find out what that argument was about. She decided to make her presence known at that moment. For long while, everything went on as normal. Everyone missed the tense nervous glances between Veronica and Emma, well, everyone except Alicia. She knew that whatever they had to tell someone it wasn't good. As just hoped it wasn't her they had to talk to. Everyone sat down for dinner and they ate with comfortable conversation until dessert came out. Liam had been put to bed so it was just Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Alicia, Emma, and Veronica. Henry and Neal couldn't make it.

"Alicia, we have to talk to you about something. All three of us. Mom, Dad, it's good that you guys are here too so we won't have to tell this again." Emma said. She took Killian's hand as support. "Sweetie, you know that we love you so much. We told you when you were seven that you were adopted. You are adopted, just not in the way we told you." Emma took a breath to steady herself. Killian squeezed her hand. "Do you remember what we told you about your adoption?"

"Some of it. I remember you told me that you and Killian had gone to New York and had met a friend of yours from when you were younger. That she was pregnant and she couldn't keep the baby…me. She asked you and Killian to take me until I was eighteen and could legally contact her but you guys had decided after the birth along with my birth mother to tell me when I turned sixteen. It took a while to get to adoption approved but with the help of Uncle Rumple you guys were do it faster and by the time I was born, everything was set."

"That's right. However, with everything that's happened, we thought maybe you'd like to know your birth mother beforehand." Killian said gently. Alicia looked at Emma who nodded.

"Well, I mean I do want to at least know her name, but I do have a question. What does Aunt Veronica have to do with this? I kind of heard you guys arguing earlier." Alicia confessed. Veronica bit her lip.

"You're up Veronica. We agreed on that fifteen years ago." Emma told her as a tear rolled down her face. Veronica nodded and blinked back her tears. She looked into Alicia's eyes as two tears rolled down her cheeks. She gently took Alicia's hands in hers and gave her a small smile.

"Alicia, I'm your birth mother."


End file.
